


Why me?

by brazul



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazul/pseuds/brazul
Summary: You are in a typical awkward elevator ride with a group of other people, suddenly a man says “So, I bet you are wondering why I’ve gathered you here” before hitting the emergency stop button.An mafia!auThis is a small prolouge thingy I put together while bored at work after a writing promt. If anyone would me to keep going leave me a comment before.





	Why me?

He had been late for the meeting. The alarm never went off and Yoochun had woken him up 10 minutes before he needed to leave. So Junsu had jumped out of bed, thrown on the suit and ran out to the car while ignoring Jaejoong's disappointed sigh. His boss never liked him being late and especially not to such an important meeting. 

13 minutes later stood Junsu in the elevator with four other men. He was close to Changmin and Ryeowook through work they had done together. He also recognized the kid - Haechan - as one of the guys over Taeyong. The 20 year old kid looked innocent but was deadly with his knives. The guy closest to the door is someone Junsu had only heard of but never actually met before. The man - Daesung - never went to these kinds of meetings, but Junsu guessed their regular was busy with another mission or something. 

A couple of moments ticked by in awkward silence. No one felt the need to talk to another but knowing the importance of the meeting made them all tense. They all arrived at the hotel to discuss their future plans in Seoul and what they could help eachother with. 

Three floors from their stop Daesung took a deep breath. 

“So, I bet you all wonder why I gathered you here” he said before hitting the emergency stop button. The elevator stopped immediately, making Junsu lose his balance for a second and fell backwards. Luckily Changmin were able to catch him and keep him standing. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ryeowook exclaimed and reached for what should have been his gun. But none of them had their weapons because of the diplomacy of the meeting. That had never been a problem before but now Junsu wished he at least had his colt. 

“Your bosses have been in their way for a while now and they want to put an end to that. And you four will help them with that.” Daesung turned around and for a second Junsu saw the sad smile he wore before everything turned black.


End file.
